The Life of Daphne of Domino
by Ella Anders
Summary: During summer vacation after her final year at Alfea, Princess Daphne of Domino's summer becomes one of discovery as she reveals some unexpected news that rocks the royal family and forces Daphne to make a life changing choice that will not only alter her life, the life of another and quite possibly the Great Dragon's will. WWA Challenge.


**The Life of Daphne of Domino**

**Summary: During summer vacation after her final year at Alfea, Princess Daphne of Domino's summer becomes one of discovery as she reveals some unexpected news that rocks the royal family and forces Daphne to make a life changing choice that will not only alter her life, the life of another and quite possibly the Great Dragon's will. WWA Challenge.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: This story was originally written as a tale for a Winx Writers Anonymous challenge; the theme was 'summer of discovery', in which any character (besides Bloom) within the series discovers their powers or has a defying moment. As you can see I chose Bloom's sister Daphne, and it definitely a defying moment full of a few- twists along the way. **

**Orginally this was going to be a one-shot, but I later decided that is will be a six to seven chapter legacy of Daphen's life before the birth of Bloom and the offical canon series starts. Each chaper highlighting the milestone in her life. **

* * *

**_Chapter One: _**

Growing up Her Royal Highness Princess Daphne Mariam of Domino had always been a quite, shy, and reserved girl with an old soul, never one to cause or partake in trouble, a true 'goodie-goodie' as some would say. Whenever there was a social event, meeting or simply a friendly visit, her parent's guests would always comment on Daphne's stellar behavior and manners and how they wished their own children where just like Daphne. This was of course, something both her parents beamed at and took great pride in, but Daphne found in mortifying, epically when the guest's children where present and giving her dark scowls. Causing the princess to become meek and blush with great shame.

More often than not being the poster child for such had served as a problem in Daphne's early childhood into her early tween years, as most of her fellow students as well as family friends did not like Daphne and often excluded her from the group. The group had gone so far as to form an official club, their goals where constructed of bulling her, made her the target of their pranks, and did everything they could possibly think of to get the seemingly perfect porcelain doll to get into trouble- despite the years of clever and inventive ideas, in addition to parental interference, their plan never worked, as the pages from the calendar flew off their interest in torching Daphne never dwindled.

But their actions had left an impression on Daphne, as the damage was done. She had no friends, little self-confidence and no hope anything would change. She spent as much time as possible alone with her books or with her favorite servants. Daphne became a quieter, reserved and sadder shell of her once cheery self. It was then that Oritel and Mariam decided to step in and take matters into their own hands, they pulled Daphne from her school and enlisted the help of a twenty or thirty-something year old Griselda -who despite lacking decades of experience held a strong reputation for being strict, fair and excellent teaching qualities- to teach the princess of Domino.

Thrilled was barely scratching the surface of emotions that sweltered up inside of Daphne, in addition to the overwhelming desire to jump up and down, as her parents sat her down to talk about their plan. Daphne's eyes grew wide as her parents spoke. For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, Daphne smiled for that day was one of the happiest of her life. It hadn't taken more than a few lesions for the young girl to realize how hard a teacher Griselda was- but much to her own shock, Daphne loved it. And it was then Daphne started to feel hopeful once more.

For the remainder of Daphne's primary and secondary education she was tutored by Griselda. She was so far ahead in all of her courses and magical training that she was able to start college level work during her final years of secondary school. Daphne seemed to be happy, very happy. But the feeling was not shared by her parents which where beginning to worry about their only daughter as she became anti-social and had no friends her own age or any age close to hers for that matter. Ortiel was at a loss of what to do to help their dear Daphne, Mariam was not for she had an idea; Alfea. It was, in Mariam's eyes, the perfect solution as it would allow Daphne to continue her education, become a true fairy and socialize. Ortiel was hesitant, he didn't want his only child to go off to far away Magix for such a long time, he worried about her safety and all the possible dangers- teenage boys included. Knowing the two of them may very well never see eye to eye on the matter, they when forth and presented the idea to Daphne, because in the end the choice was hers. At first Daphne had been surprised, she had never examined the idea of enrolling at Alfea before. She supposed learning more about her fairy powers would be wise- but Alfea was so far from Domino! How could she leave home? Daphne asked this to her parents in worried tone, causing her father to give a small smug grin to his wife- Daphne truly was Ortiel's daughter. Mariam rolled her eyes and calmly explained to her daughter all of the pros of Alfea and told her to seriously think about it.

Two weeks later Daphne had made her mind, she was going to Alfea. Ortiel's jaw had dropped.

And four months later Daphne left for Alfea, the college for fairies.


End file.
